fredbear_family_dinnerfandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 2
'Fnaf2' The new most good game from Scott Cawthon, the Owner of Fnaf. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, much peoples belive this game is a prequel because the game paycheck you can see the date: 1987, so , and Five Nights at Freddy's occorur at 1993, but Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is unknown. This is the secound game of Five Nights at Freddy's, that has 12 Cameras and 12 animatronics. Where it occorur? In Freddy Fazbear Pizza (1987) (The same date that occorur the Bite of '87.) 'Characters and Places' There's 12 cameras, they are: Show Stage, The Office, Party Room 1, Party Room 2, Party Room 3, Party Room 4, Main Room, Parts and Services, Kid's Cove, Prize Corner, Game Area. And there's 12 Animatronics (Characters): Toy Freddy, Toy Boonie, Toy Chica, Foxy 2.0 (Most Known as Mangle), The Marionette (A.K.A The Puppet), Freddy, Boonie, Chica, Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy, and the Endoskeleton (Some peoples say he's the Golden Freddy's Endoskeleton) (And the secret Purple/Dark Freddy and Dark Boonie) 'Nights' The name from the game is Five Nights at Freddy's But it has 7 Nights, but the 2 lefts ones are bonus. Night One: The most easy night, the most active from it is Toy Boonie the Bunny, the principal animatronic from Fnaf. Night Two: The second easy night, when Toy Freddy Fazbear, Boonie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and Balloon Boy come active. Night Three: Not very easy, where the Foxy the Pirate and Freddy Fazbear come to live. Night Four: A not much hard night, where the Music Box come very more faster to unwind. Night Five: A VERY hard night, all animatronics are active. Night Six: THE MOST hardest night from Five Nights at Freddy's, and their special name is The Nightmare Night. ALL Animatronics are VERY MUCH active in this night, and dangerous... Custom Night at the Custom Night, you can change the animatronic's AI (Levels) 0-20. There's some challanges for you do for unlock the Plushies Toy. Night 8 The most secret night. For get it, you need to move your mouse in vertical in Fnaf 2 menu, and sometimes, at the Night 6 can be replaced by Night 8, when you start it, it will say: Night 1 - 12 AM. But when you beat it, may the player can get stuck in 6 AM screen forever. Histories and Humors Every game has histories, humors and facts. Fnaf 2 has a lot of them. For the first one is, who Really caused the Bite of 87? This theory says that Mangled caused it, because when she/he jumpscare you, he bite your frontal lobe, and the same thing that happened to the victm. The secound one is: Is fnaf 2 a prequel or a sequel? The answear is prequel because in the paycheck, you can see the date: 1987, the year and when you get the paycheck screen on fnaf, you can see that's written 1993. So, Fnaf 2 happened before Fnaf one, and so, there's another proof is when you get to the "Pizzaria is Closing" newpaper screen, if you read it, you can see: Freddy Fazbear Pizza is Closing... "After being open only a few short weeks, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing it's doors. The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, however the original characters are being kept in hopes of possible reorganization of the company. So, the olds animatronics will be re-builded for Fnaf 1, and the old ones will be recicled/scrapped. Now there's 5 animatronics left. Boonie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy and Golden Freddy. Then, happened the horrible awesome game... Fnaf 1. Third Teory is, did Phone guy Killed the five childrens? Is it REAL? It probaly occorur at 1987, but I belive it happened at 1993 because in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, there's no Backstage, or it can be "Parts and Services". But at 1993 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, there's a backstage. I think it happened at 1987 too because how the fnaf 2 animatronics will kill you if their good, and the children souls not? No ask me, ask Scott! Phone Guy Messages There's 6 Phone Guy's messages recorded in the phone. One for each night (Night 7 happened before Night 1, so, there was no Phone Guy Messages.) Night 1 Call Uh, hello? Hello, Hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, i'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some peoples still have somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Etertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly , they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at the night. and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just every once a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about the robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear Head, Problem Solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for long as you wan't. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. ou may have noticed there are no doors for you close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even tought your flashlight can run out of power, the bulding cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden, Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy Head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night. And I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night 2 Call Ah... hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night woundn't be a problem. You're natural! Uh by now i'm sure you've noticed the older models sittings in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first to repair them... uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell... uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around. But of they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever. Uh... heh.... I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait, hold on... oh yeah, Foxy. Uh hey listen that one was aways a bit twitchy, uh... I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh if for some reason he activactes during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might wan't to try on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. Might be in some newers models too. One more thing - Don't forget the music box. i'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always... thinking and it can go anywhere. I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, So just don't forget the Music box. Anyway, 'm sure it wont be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tommorow. Night 3 Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems! Did... uh... did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probaly not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy. Ya know? Uh they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep toddlers entertained, you know... but kids these days just can't keep their handfs to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying to left him as some 'take apart put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him just "The Mangle." Uh... Oh hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately . You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there. And however tragic it may be has nothing to do with our establishment, It's just all rumor and speculation... people trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing nusual. And he's on watch from opening til close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and i'll tank to you tomorrow Night 4 Call Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, Night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok so, uh, just update you, uh there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on, Uh. We may end up. Having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... it'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and i'll jeep you posted. Uh, just as side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of animatronics tonight if you can. Someone have tampered with their facial recognition systems. We're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggresive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just... stare. Uh... anymays hang tight. It'll all pass. Good Night! Night 5 Call Hello, hello? Hey good job, Night 5! Um hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the bulding is on lockdown, Uh, no one is aallowed in or out, y'know especially concerning any... previous employees. Um, when we get it all soted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became... avaiable. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, were going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was... "FredBear's Family Diner" or something like that. TiT'S BEEN CLOSED FOR YEARS THOUGH, i DOUBT WE'LL BE ABLE TO TRACK Anybody (Sorry for caps) down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh hang in there! Good Night! Night 6 Coming Soon! Sorry, - Out of Order - ! Night 6 is currently out of order because this wiki still in alpha version. Come back here sometime later!